Dancing
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: He wasn't used to this type of dancing but he'd seen it before.


Title: Dancing

Author's Note: This story's inspired by SamRH's animated picture of Shikamaru and Temari dancing.

Pairings: Shikamaru/ Temari

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru could hear the throbbing beat of the music permeate through the thin walls even before he stepped out of the shower. Dressed save only a loose pair of cargo shorts that rested precariously on his hips because of the relentless heat of summer, he sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Already he had complained about her poor choice of music. It was always too loud, too annoying, and just too troublesome. He didn't like it at all and he didn't want to deal with it tonight when he was tired and ready for bed.

"Hey, Temari," he gripped as he walked into the small living room of her apartment, "Could you turn it down..."

What started out as a brilliant complaint dwindled down into a barely audible sentence since his tongue suddenly seemed too big for his mouth. He stopped and gaped, watching the blond kunoichi move to the music that poured out of the radio. His eyes were mesmerized by her graceful, sultry movements as well as her spartan quantity of clothing. She wore nothing but a tank top and a pair of short _short_ shorts that practically clung to her curves and left little to the imagination.

He wasn't used to this type of dancing but he'd seen it before. He probably would have liked it but it was too troublesome to be that close to someone without tripping over _something_. But she moved freely without a partner. Even with Shikamaru's little experience in this field, he knew that she was perfectly on time with the beat. Other than that he couldn't moved his eyes away from her ass – she shook it so damn well - as she dipped and sashayed with the annoying music in front of him.

Temari flashed him a wicked little smirk over her shoulder and continued to move despite his unwavering attention. Whereas he would be too self-conscious, she was completely unabashed, confident and beautiful at the same time.

_Breathe, Shikamaru. Breathe._

It was funny how much he really didn't care if he passed out or not. Heat of the summertime evening or asphyxiation be damned.

Then she turned with her back to him and shook a little more. "Come, Shikamaru," she laughed. "I know you wanna dance."

He didn't bother to hide his grin as he slipped of the towel hanging around his neck and dropped it on the floor. What the hell. It was a losing battle anyway.

He slid up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her warm body against his. They meshed perfectly. She raised her arms and wrapped them loosely about his neck, anchoring him in place. They moved together, slowly at first as he struggled to understands the rhythm, and Shikamaru managed not to tread on any toes that weren't his own by following her. He disliked things that didn't have order. He should have hated this type of dancing too since everything seemed too spontaneous (after a while he was starting to think that Temari just wanted to feel him up) but he didn't. It was pretty nice...for for horny teenagers. But for once Shikamaru embraced his youth and acted his age.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Shikamaru purred. Slowly, very slowly, he was being lured into a happy place. If his mother would have seen this, she would have freaked out and probably call Temari a hussy.

Temari laughed loudly and grinned that toothy grinned that made her look years younger. Shikamaru felt her body vibrate against his. "Gaara taught me."

He didn't like the sound of that. It was very hard to see her little, stone-cold brother let loose and...grind but it certainly was an amusing image anyway.

"He watches a lot of late night television," Temari explained that like it made perfect sense, ignoring Shikamaru's snort of laughter.

"I see."

She chuckled, a little breathless. "He's pretty good at it."

"Apparently." Shikamaru grinned and let his hands roam a little. Since she hadn't hit him yet, he presumed that she didn't mind it at all.

She felt so good in his arms – all warm and soft. Taking a little more risk, he slipped a hand inside her thin tank top, cupping an underside of her breast. He wasn't even surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, turning it a little to the side. Following her silent command Shikamaru dipped and pressed his mouth against hers.

It wasn't the most sweetest of kisses. It was full of breathing and eagerness that demanded more care and attention then the dancing would allow. Still it felt good. Really good.

Temari turned around in his arm, quickly pulling off her shirt. It was really cute when it caught on her pigtails before she could dumped it on the floor. She grinned at him, flushed and excited, her golden skin shimmering in the evening light. Shikamaru took the hint and reached for the zipper on his shorts.

Her hands stopped him. He looked up in confusion. She grabbed his hands and slowly placed them around her waist, pressing her chest against his temptingly.

Once more she wrapped her arms around him, green eyes dark and fervid. Smiling, she purred, "Let's keep dancing, Shikamaru."


End file.
